Of All The Brats I Could Have Fallen In Love With
by MissFunkySocks
Summary: Levi is pissed off, and tired, and pissed off and VERY tired. And pretty smitten too. So when he sees the gap between where he's sitting and where Eren's sitting, he decides to do something about it... Written as part of my SnK project, celebrating the Festival of Sleep! R
1. Intro Explaination Thingy

**Hi guys! Basically, my idea is to write a stand alone fanfic for each and every holiday. And I'll be doing some pretty bizarre ones! I missed Christmas and I don't want to write a late one because I'm going to post each one on the exact day of the holiday! **

**I've already done a New Years one and another for National Bicarbonate of Soda day, but I thought I should properly explain everything, ya know?**

**So now you get the general gist of it all. If there are any holidays you want a fanfic to be written about, or you have an idea of any sorts, leave it in a review and I'll PM you whether I use it or**

**Ta! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha, all these holidays are cracking me up! National Bicarbonate of Soda Day, Festival of Sleep Day, Cuddling Day, like, what the fuck is wrong with this world? Haha, humans. Weirdos, I swear.**

**WARNING: If you ever see a human, approach with caution.**

* * *

Levi was tired.

He'd been working all day, cleaning and cleaning and cleaning and fucking cleaning.

Because apparently, he was the only competent one.

He sighed. He still had quite a bit of paperwork to do, and the kitchen was filthy. Hadn't he told Jean to do it hours ago? But he still hadn't managed to dust it properly, and did he not know how to use a dustpan and brush properly.

Levi groaned. He'd make a start on the paperwork, since that was the priority, then go back to the kitchen. He wouldn't be able to rest whilst it was _that _dirty.

He passed Armin on the way. "Arlert."

"Yes, sir?" Armin asked, standing sharply to attention.

"Clean the kitchen."

"Yes, sir."

Levi sighed. Armin was good at cleaning, better than the others, no doubt, but he wasn't perfect. It'd have to do for now though. He didn't have the time or energy to clean right now and he had way too much paperwork to deal with.

"Levi."

With a second sigh, Levi turned around slowly to face a concerned Commander Erwin. His sharp blue eyes had widened slightly and he looked sincere.

"Are you okay, Levi?" he asked softly. Levi felt like scowling.

"Of course. Is that all you wanted to ask?" he replied stiffly, looking at Erwin apathetically. He was being a dickhead - no, he was always a dickhead, he was being even _more _of a dickhead, and that's saying something, considering what a dickhead he could be.

But he was tired and pissed off to the point of insanity; a little dickheadedness was natural and allowed.

"We're worried about you," Erwin continued. "You've been really tired and you've still got a lot of paperwork left. So, if you need some help with it, I just wanted you to know that I'm willing to do it."

"I can do it myself," Levi said aloofly, looking coldly into Erwin's eyes. "Is that all?"

Erwin hesitated, before nodding defeatedly.

"Yes. That's all."

Levi walked up the stairs calmly.

Actually, that's a lie.

Levi stomped up the stairs petulantly, trying to make as much racket as possible.

After all, if he was going to suffer, everyone else had to as well.

He entered his office, grabbing the stack of paperwork and dumping it beside the couch before collapsing on it with a sigh of relief. Lying down into a comfortable position, he began to work wearily.

**-An hour later-**

Someone knocked on the door, and Levi awoke suddenly, eyes wide and suspicious as he took in his surroundings. His office had been searched through. Exactly _why _was someone searching through his room for something?

It was probably that Hanji, she was always up to no good. Still, what if it was someone else, with less friendly intentions?

"Oh, you're awake!"

Levi turned slowly to the direction of Eren's voice.

"What are you doing in here? Why did you go through my office, brat?" he asked slowly.

"Oh, that wasn't me, it was Hanji. I think she was looking for something. But I brought some green tea," Eren said slightly nervously, holding up another mug. "And some coffee too, if you want it."

"Thanks," Levi said tiredly, taking the tea gratefully. "I'm not really one for coffee though."

"Oh, okay," Eren shrugged, setting down the mug. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Levi thought. On one hand, he really wasn't keen on accepting someone else's help. On the other hand... He needed help.

"Sit over here for a second," Levi said, looking at him with sharp, grey eyes. Eren's own eyes widened as he grinned, happy to help him. He sat down next to him, making sure to leave a large enough gap between them.

Levi paused, confused, though his face didn't show it. Normally, he was glad when people gave him enough space when sitting next to him. But when Eren did it... It just annoyed him. Why did he have to sit so far away? Why did he have to leave such a massive gap between them?

The gap was only ten centimetres, but to Levi, it felt like ten metres.

"Sir?" Eren looked at him nervously. "You look really angry..."

Levi looked at Eren and made a quick decision.

"You want to help me, right, brat?" Levi asked, looking into Eren's blue-green eyes. Eren nodded, and Levi smirked. He had fallen right into his trap. There was no way out now, and Levi could get rid of that gap once and for all.

Levi rested his head on Eren's lap and rested his feet on the armrest.

"E-eh?"

"You wanted to help me, right? Well, you're helping me get comfortable now, brat, so I can carry on with the paperwork."

Eren blushed wildly and looked away to try and hide the blush, but not before Levi saw. He smirked. This could be interesting.

He lifted his head, making Eren looking in surprise. Instead of sitting up, he drew his face closer to Eren's, making him blush even more. Levi's heart began to race.

Wait.

What?

Back the fuck up.

Rewind.

Levi's heart began to race.

Why was _his _heart racing? He wasn't attracted to the brat at all, he was just teasing him, so why, why the fuck was _his _heart racing?

Levi realized he was staring to Eren's eyes.

Whilst Levi was trying to figure out why the fuck his heart was beating so hard, Eren noted how soft Levi's raven locks looked. His hand moved automatically to gently stroke the strands before he realized what he was doing.

"Ah, sorr-" Eren began, embarrassed. He was cut off by a gentle pressure on his lips. His eyes flew open as he stared at Levi's closed eyelids for a second. Levi pulled away.

He had determined to things from that kiss. One, he definitely liked Eren in that way, since he enjoyed it so much. Two, Eren didn't return his feelings, since he didn't kiss back.

Brilliant.

Fucking fantastic.

He sat up and moved away from Eren. He knew everything he needed to know. Eren didn't return his feelings, was probably straight and might have a girlfriend too, for all he knew.

"Sorry," he muttered, just audible enough for Eren to hear.

"No!"

Levi turned around, raising an eyebrow, appearing aloof but worrying inside. What did he want?

The moment he turned around, Eren drew him in for another kiss.

They drew up for air, and Levi stared at him in wonder.

"I'll never figure you out, brat," he said grumpily. Eren pouted.

"What do you mean?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Levi's waist and pulling him in the direction of the couch. He sniffed.

"I smell food. Where you cooking anything?" Eren asked eagerly

"Of all brats I could have fallen in love with..."

* * *

**I literally made everything up as I went along... I'm hopeless, aren't I? Ah, well. Here you go, and I hope you have a nice lie-in!**

**Check out my other fanfics that are part of my SnK project! And make sure to review!**


End file.
